


Sweet Little Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trakeena and Juliet have fun.RP Fic.





	Sweet Little Girl

Trakeena had smiled as Juliet entered the room. She knew the girl was timid, she understood why. She had smiled softly as Juliet came closer. 

"You alright, little Juliet?"

Juliet Rosenthal smiled shyly and nodded.

"Yes thank you."

"Come sit with me a while..."

Juliet smiled and did just that. 

"So... big sis playing nice?"

"Yes she did."

"You know she asked me to look after you whilst she attempts to find some more pets..."

"Yes she told me."

"So... why so nervous then?"

"You're just new."

"New?"

"I've just met you...."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Until I get to know you better.... yes, a little."

Trakeena smiled, stroking the girl's cheek gently. Juliet murred slightly and lent into Trakeena's touch. 

"Such a pretty girl."

"Thank you."

"So... what would you like to do?"

"Whatever you wish."

"Even... play?"

"Shall I get on my hands and knees?"

"If that is the play you enjoy..."

Juliet purred and nodded.

"Then please do."

Juliet smiled and undressed herself before she slowly got down on her hands and knees. Trakeena smiled softly. 

"Such a sweet girl."

Juliet smiled and purred up at Trakeena in a cute wanton way. 

"You after a little cream Kitten?"

Juliet smiled and made mewing noises while nodding. 

"Know what to do to make it happen?"

Juliet mewed and shook her head. 

"Let me show you?"

Juliet mewed with a smile and nodded. Trakeena smiled, lacing her hand into the girl's hair and guiding her gently into place, glad she hadn’t bothered to dress after her earlier playtime with her ‘big sis’. 

"Lick."

Juliet mewed and did as she was told. She began gently licking at Trakeena's clit. 

"Good girl... keep going."

Juliet kept licking. All too soon Trakeena murred and came apart.


End file.
